Will you be my Valentine?
by SGAmvmm
Summary: Just a little something for Derek Wills on Valentine's day. (I know It's late, but better late than never.)


_This is my story I written during valentine's Day which I initially posted this on LJ because I want it to have pictures.. ( . ).. I decided to post it here. ^_^.. Just a little fun during V-day.._

* * *

DEREK WILLS struggles on getting a date on Valentine's day. He thought that any woman he could ask will say 'Yes,' because he is the famous and brilliant director, The Great DEREK WILLS.

Will he be with someone on Valentine's day?

**... WILL YOU BE MY VALENTINE?...**

It's Valentine's day, and the Bombshell cast were on rehearsals.  
Derek was having a great time even though he kept shouting on everyone. But hey, he has the right to shout, because he is the director. He and Karen were on good terms, and he loves the way they looked at each other. He thought maybe she is the right girl for him this valentine's day. He decided to ask her after rehearsals.

After rehearsals, Derek asked Karen to stay for awhile. When they were just the two of them, he looked up and smiled at Karen. He asked...

Derek: Karen, will you be my valentine?

Karen: Oh. I would love too Derek, but I can't. I will be helping Jimmy and Kyle on the songs today. Sorry. But I hope you have a wonderful Valentine's day.

Derek: Why would you want to work on Valentine's day? You should go out and be with someone.

Karen: You asked me? If you haven't noticed, we WORKED today. Apparently for me, I'm not working the whole day, I will be GOING OUT with my friends and help them out. And Valentine's day is for people in love.

Derek: I see. Sorry if I kept all the love birds today. They should be thankful I didn't make a whole day rehearsal. (He sighed.) Okay, that's all Karen. You can go now. Thank you for today. Have a great time with your friends.

Karen would have made a come back for what Derek said but saw the disappointment on Derek's eyes, so she didn't continue and just said.

Karen: Okay, Derek. Thank you. Bye.

Derek was hurt of being rejected by was entirely sure that she would say 'Yes'. The moments they had, he thought there was something there. Was he wrong?

* * *

So what will he do on valentine's day? Drink alone in his apartment or just work on his projects? No he can't be alone on V-day, he need to be with someone. He decided to call someone.

Derek: Hey, could we meet?

* * *

Derek decided to meet with Ivy, and ask her out. If Karen doesn't want to, why would he need to be just her, he could always be with someone else.

Ivy and Derek walked on the streets in New York. Ivy was enjoying her time with Derek, but she knows that he just called her because something didn't go well

Ivy: Okay, Derek. Why did you call me? I know something didn't go well with you. So just tell me.

Derek: Bloody hell, Ivy. Is is hard to believe that I just want to be with you this special day.

Ivy: I know you Derek. So the answer is no. I don't believe you that you want to be with me especially this day. So what happened?

Derek: Okay. You win. I don't have someone to be with me this Valentine's day.

Ivy: So you choose me first, rather than the other girls. And not Karen?

Derek: (Sighing). Actually you are not the first. Karen rejected me. I know that we are friends so why not spend the time with you.

Ivy: So I'm just the rebound. Stop. Let me finish. I'm not mad. As your friend, I'm advising you to stop finding someone to be with you, so you don't feel alone this valentine's day. Just do the things you love today, valentine's day is about all the things you love or being with people that is special to you and cared about. Enjoy your day with them. Stop using your womanizing skills so that someone you don'r really know will be with you today. So, figured out the things you like and the people you cared about and be with them. I need to go now, Derek. Remember what I said. Bye.

Just like that. Ivy left him. Derek was surprised. He really cared about Ivy and regretted that he hurt her so much in the past. He is thankful that they still became friends after what happened to them. Still, he was alone.

He was left thinking by himself. What were the things he loved and cared about?

The only answer was his WORK. So that's what he'll do this Valentine's day. No one really cares about him, and he still don't know who he really cares about. It's not bad to spend your time alone this Valentine's day, even if everyone were with someone else.

* * *

He was working. Suddenly, he received a text message. He almost forgot, Eileen wants to meet him this afternoon. So he will not be entirely alone today. He will be with Eileen. He will most likely enjoy it, because this is not about business, its all about catching up with friends.

He was enjoying his time with his long time friend and boss, Eileen. They kept talking about everything except business. He felt relax and comfortable just being with his friend. Eileen has still issues with her husband, but she tried to hide her disappointment about it by making a joke about her reflex every time she saw her husband while she has a martini in her hand. They laughed about it.

Eileen: So how are you really Derek?

Derek: Me? I'm always good. Why did you ask?

Eileen: Well, it seems that there's something about you today that felt off. So what's your plan for the rest of Valentine's day?

Derek: I don't feel 'off', it's just like any other day. I don't really have plans for the rest of the day, I'll just continue my work at my apartment.

Eileen: Well, it's unlike you not to be with a woman this Valentine's day.

Derek: (Smirking) What are you saying Eileen, that you are not a woman?

Eileen: Funny Derek. You know what I mean.

Derek: Yes, yes I do know what you mean. Hey, it's my Valentine's day. I can do whatever I want. If I want to be alone in my apartment, and work, it's my decision.

Eileen: Okay. If that's what you want, so be it. Just remember that you have friends if you want to spend time with them.

Derek: (Smiling) Don't worry, I'm spending my time with my friend.

They kept talking until Eileen needs to go.

They walked out the restaurant, and walked with each other until they went their separate ways.

* * *

It was still a long day, before this day ends. So he decided to go home.

He tried to sleep it off for the rest of the day. But he can't. He kept thinking about the things that happened to him today. From rehearsals, asking Karen, then Ivy, Eileen and now being alone in his apartment. He rarely thinks about his life, he's quite successful and he is satisfied with it, still there's something missing. He kept thinking what else beside his work that is really important to him. He decided to get up and went downstairs and continue his work. He must stop thinking about it and his only distraction is his work. He love his work, so he is still celebrating Valentine's day.

He was working, when suddenly there was a knock on his door. It's still early in the evening, and anyone can be knocking on his door, but who would go to his apartment this valentine's day?

He went to his door and opened it. He was surprise to see them. Eileen, Tom, Julia, Karen and Ivy. He didn't have the time to say anything when everyone greeted him, "Happy Valentines's Day, Derek."

He didn't know what to feel, happy? mad?

Derek: What the bloody hell, are you guys doing here?

His voice revealed that he was really surprised seeing them but not mad.

Eileen: Well Derek, thank you for the nice greeting. We are all here to celebrate Valentine's day with you, actually the night of valentine's.

Eileen tried to joke around to lighten the mood.

Derek: Well, I can see that you are all here. Who invited you at MY PLACE?

Eileen: Well, as you told me that you are going to work during this special day, I decided to call everyone if they want to celebrate our successful run on Bombshell and spend the day with the person who gave all his HEART on this show. That's you and we all agreed with it.

Tom: Well, I don't really want to be here and just went with it, its just that its fun to ruined your day because I know you hate surprises.

Tom smirked at Derek, but Derek heard his playful tone so he know that Tom doesn't really hate being here.

Julia: Before you push as away, we already celebrated the day with our special someones. We didn't have anything plan for the night, and we really want to celebrate this with you. We are sorry to disturb you, we thought that before valentine's day ends it would great to end it with your friends. So here we are?

Derek: Well...

Karen decided to stopped Derek from pushing them away. Karen regretted her choice this morning, leaving Derek alone this special day and left him with his work. She was thankful that Eileen called, because she really wanted Derek to be happy, and he really deserves it.

Karen: So can we come in? We brought some food and drinks. Come on, Derek its rude not letting your friends in your apartment.

Looking at all their faces. He saw them they are really happy being here and celebrating with him. He heard everyone that they are treating him as their friend and they really cared about him. If they didn't, they won't take the time to be with him especially this day, even Tom was here.

Derek: Okay everyone, please come in. and Happy Valentine's day.

They started playing music, Tom playing the piano while Ivy and Karen singing with each other while Sam and Julia joined them. Eileen was seating beside Derek watching the others. They were both smiling.

Derek: Well, Eileen. Thank you for this. I'm really glad that you all came.

Eileen: No, Derek. Thank you for everything you helped everyone one of us to achieve our dreams, and you made us happy even though you had made mistakes in the past. You deserve to be happy to.

Derek: I am now. I'm really happy to be with MY FRIENDS. If I didn't join Bombshell I won't be here with you guys. So thank you again.

They both became silent and appreciate it. Watching the others having fun.

They continued celebrating Valentine's day with singing, dancing and laughing with each other. They were enjoying their time with Derek. They could see the gleam in Derek's eyes. Was Derek having teary eyes? They didn't saw it, because Derek stopped himself from crying with happiness, before Tom gets to see it. Tom will never let him forget that the GREAT DEREK WILLS cries.

* * *

Remembering the days, he was with Eileen, Julia, Tom, Ivy and Karen. He was really thankful that he was able to meet them and became his friends. He doesn't know if he really deserves them, after what he had done in the past, but today he will appreciate his friends. He realized that this was the one missing in his life. His true FRIENDS.

So now, DEREK is truly happy with VALENTINE's DAY, because he's with people he truly cared about, his friends that is becoming his family. Because of VALENTINES's DAY, the GREAT DEREK WILLS showed that he really has a HEART.

* * *

_P.S. I have a different storyline when I started this, but I'm still happy with my ending. I know a lot of you want Derek and Karen together while others are with Ivy and Derek, some wants to have Derek with no one. So why not everyone is with Derek. haha. I know that I still need to work on my writing skills. I hope you guys like it. HAPPY VALENTINE's DAY to you all. Like Derek, I spent my day with my friends._


End file.
